I am Number Four
by ZebedeeDaniels
Summary: Voldemort was number one. Grindelwald number two. La Fey number three. Me? I am the most feared wizard in all history. I am Harry James Potter. I am Number Four. Dark!Harry Powerful!Harry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys, by public demand I have written a story of deep dark things! Basically, to fill you in:

a) Harry is best friends with Seamus

b) he is popular and a prankster

c) the twins don't have the map, they didn't get it in the first place

d) Remus is asked to be employed at the end of first year

e) Harry has a lot more confidence but is darker on the inside

f) Harry is still a nice guy

AND LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

Chapter One: the mystery of a boy

'Mr. Lupin, Remus my boy, I was just wondering if you had had time to think over my little idea I told you about?' Dumbledore peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles to stare at the young, tired-looking man opposite him. He wore a large scar across his face, a recent addition it seemed to the many scars that littered the man's skin, creeping across his face like ivy on a house; he wore frayed robes that hung over his skinny wrists and, well, just looked lost in the world.

'Professor, as much as I would love to accept, I couldn't possibly let myself be so close to young children who I could so easily harm!' his voice was laced with poorly hidden desperation and such sadness that the headmaster's renowned twinkle in his eyes was extinguished.

'You let your condition get in the way of your life, forgive me if I'm too bold,' Dumbledore said sadly as he sucked on his lemon drops leaving a pregnant pause that was only to be broken by a loud rap on the door. With a sigh Dumbledore called in the man outside the door, none other than the child-hating, squib Argus Filch.

'Ah, Argus, how may I help?'

'It's Potter! Again!' Filch growled as he stared at Remus in disgust. Oh how Remus loved his adoring fans. Wherever he went, he was glared at and now another possible colleague didn't like him, but he supposed this time it was warranted- he had kicked that cat of his numerous times over the years.

'And what has he done this time? Not another swamp in the Defence room?' Dumbledore said wearily but with a hint of amusement.

'No! This time he put dung bombs in all the library books and when you open them, they explode in your face!' Filch said, getting redder and redder with every syllable.

'Ah, light sensitive dung bombs. That boy is just as clever as I thought! No wonder the Weasley twins don't pull pranks anymore when you have him for competition!' Dumbledore turned to face Remus and said with a slight smile, 'You see, young Mr. Potter has the same passion for pranks as you and your friends did it seems! He seemingly knows most passages in and out the school and according to Madame Rosmerta is quite the charmer, though the staff aren't entirely sure how she knows this as Harry is only a first year.' Dumbledore chuckled before taking another lemon drop.

'But that means-'

'Yes, young Harry is sneaking out of the castle unseen! As well as this, he is also able to get hold of butterbeer, how exactly? No one is sure apart from him and, I guess, Mr. Seamus Finnegan who he is very close with, they are like twins! In addition, he often is seen with his Mr. Finnegan exploding things in the broken greenhouse- he and his friend Mr. Finnegan have a certain- knack, one might say, for pyrotechnics,' Dumbledore chuckled at Remus' face of shock and amusement, Filch however, had other ideas.

'Three weeks detention! I want him to be hanging by his ankles!'

'Argus, firstly, we have a two week limit for most things and also, let me check Mr. Potter's draw to see when he is free,' at this, Remus snorted and covered his laughs with ill-disguised coughs. 'Ah, Mr. Potter's draw, now-'

'Hang on, Harry has a draw?'

'Oh yes, after his second term, we decided that we should just have a draw for him as at the rate he was going, the file would be full after two years. The only people with larger files, ever, were James and Sirius; Harry has overtaken the record for most detentions in a year already with what I think is- 155 excluding Saturdays which aren't applicable to first years. Yes, he is lucky that he can't get Saturdays or he wouldn't see the light of day! Apart from Quidditch, which he managed to become Seeker for in his second week for Gryffindor,'

'And his marks?'

'Oh, all very good! In the top ten of the year, I think he's currently top in practical, it's his homework that lets him down. He went through a phase where he left the time and date of completion at the top- Severus wasn't too pleased when he saw 'Monday 5th, 3:30am... date due: Monday 5th, 9am. ' that was rather amusing though,' Dumbledore said reminiscently.

* * *

_'That arrogant toe rag! He struts around just like his father! The pair of them are just the same!'_

_ Minerva shot Snape a look of interest mingled with disapproval._

_ 'You are talking Potter I guess? The amount you talk about him would suggest that you perhaps like Potter? Or does he just drive up the wall?'_

_ 'Up and OVER it more like! Constantly rude and self-assured he is!' Snape snapped as he threw down a piece of parchment with Potter's trade mark scrawl on the top. _

_'What's he done now?' Minerva rolled her eyes at the little mystery presented. On the one hand, Potter was very adept with magic; his wand wielding was amazing, he already did things that were seemingly impossible and didn't even bat an eyelid, but then he was prankster extraordinaire however, no matter how hard they tried, the staff just could not catch him in the act, it was just the look on his face of glee that let him get caught. And most of the staff actually suspected that if he didn't want to get caught, he wouldn't, it was just he liked to have the friends and connections it brought._

_ 'He left the homework until last minute and actually had the nerve to write that down! Just read it,'_

**_'Harry James Potter, Potions Essay on the Effects of Moonstone on a Calming Draught.  
Date due: 9_****_th_****_ March, 9:00am; Date completed: 9_****_th_****_ March, 5:00am._**

**_Moonstone has many uses in a basic calming draught, one of the most potent being the ability to stabilise a potion…'_**

_Minerva let out a small chuckle before stifling it and passed the parchment back._

_ 'Severus, to use a common phrase, you were owned,'_

* * *

Pulling out what looked like a diary, Dumbledore flicked through the pages until setting the diary open wide and saying,

'Well, it appears that Mr. Potter is currently in the hospital wing after a nasty incident with Voldemort's spirit but on the upside, he is due out tomorrow lunch-' Remus gaped at the last statement but Dumbledore ploughed on, ' Though, knowing him he's probably already out and gallivanting off round the castle. And on top of that, he is supposed to be in detention tonight and for the next three days with Finnegan so, Argus you can have him next week for a double or two singles? Your choice,' Dumbledore said sweetly, folding his hands and placing them on his desk in a moment of content.

'Double with Snape,' Argus growled from under his nest of what could be called hair.

'Snape is currently unable to take Potter's detentions as he has strictly said that he doesn't want more time than necessary with the 'toe rag'' Dumbledore made little bunny ears in the air, 'I'll see Minerva gets them, bye Argus,' he dismissed Filch in the most sweet way though you could tell that Filch had no say in the matter and that he was no longer welcome. Very disgruntled, Filch dragged himself out.

After hearing that his almost-godson had got more than a few of James' traits, Remus buried his head in his hands and tried to work out what to do. On the one hand, he desperately wanted to meet Harry and Seamus, but on the other hand, he didn't know if he could cope with teaching Marauders. It wasn't as if they would be a walk in the park to teach, they would most likely reek total havoc while causing the class to be on the floor in laughter. It was a miracle McGonagall had lasted that long, if Remus was honest.

'Albus, by any chance, could I have a taster week or two to see if I can possibly cope with the strain of- of teaching?' Dumbledore seemed to have realised that really Remus was going to say 'teaching Harry' but gave Remus only a small smile and a twinkle from his eye.

'Why yes, after Harry disposed of the last Defence teacher, I suppose we do need a supply,' Dumbledore said merrily, fully aware of what he had just implied.

'Dispose? Did Harry kill him or something?' Remus stuttered in between taking giant gulps of air to calm himself.

'Yes, they duelled over the philosopher's stone and it turned out that actually I had hired Voldemort for a year on the back on someone's head! Imagine that!' Dumbledore chuckled. ' And the funny thing is that at first I thought his name was 'Squirrel'!'

'Was it Squirrel?' Remus said in disbelief.

'No, turns out it was Quirell! You won't believe some of the looks I got when I called him that before looking at his job application! Three weeks he taught and I didn't even realise!' Dumbledore said as if remembering happy memories before promptly popping a lemon drop in his mouth. Remus was still frozen from the revelation that Dumbledore didn't even look at the job applications before hiring that he didn't notice that Dumbledore had pulled a face that could only be described as utter repulsion before his hair turned black and greasy and pulled back into his scalp until it was shoulder length, his nose became longer and with a single bump in it as opposed to the usual two and his whole skin grew pasty and shiny.

'Harry James Potter strikes again!' Dumbledore chuckled whilst inspecting himself in the mirror.

'That was Harry? He did that? How?' Remus sat open mouthed, his face a picture of utter disbelief and astonishment, he picked up a lemon drop and held it up to the light as to try and find something in it that was only visible to him.

'Well you know I said he knows nearly every way in and out the castle? Yes, well it turns out he knows secret passage ways through the castle too and I have a sneaky suspicion that he can get into my office too. The portraits, however, won't say if they have or haven't seen Harry in here, instead they just smirk and say ask the lemon drops. It doesn't help that I can't tell if they've been spiked or not as they won't all be and they all look the same apart from the results they cause. However, I find a finite incantatem works quite well on most sweets. It's the potioned ones I have to be careful of or the untraceable magic ones,' Dumbledore mused to himself more than Remus.

'Oh right, and Harry manages to do this by himself?'

'Not without Finnegan, but he is the brains and mainly the perpetrator,'

'Oh right, and supposing I do take the job, should I be wary of anything else?' Remus said with a hint of sarcasm, but instead of getting a jovial response back, the headmaster lent forward and stared Remus in the eyes.

'Hypothetically speaking, of course, Mr. Potter has an ability to know things he really shouldn't, for example that Severus was originally a death eater- how he found this out is a mystery, but he still did. And within the second term too! So, if I were you, to gain his trust, when he does find out, just ask him his opinion and he will give a well thought out opinion or idea. Make no mistake, he will find out sooner rather than later. Of course, you could tell him straight out, but don't deny him the puzzle to solve; he is rather fond of those and with good reason too! Such a mind as his needs occupying and that occupying comes from magic, pranks and mysteries!' Dumbledore infused.

'So you're telling me that not only will one of my students find out, but most likely within the first term or so? And that he may hate me?' Remus said massaging his forehead. This was not what he had expected when he said that he wouldn't mind and would come along to the interview.

'His hatred wouldn't be unfounded though, he is not one to take an easy grudge but when he does, everything is behind it. Take for example, Mr. Malfoy. Harry regularly had show downs with Malfoy after he repeatedly insulted Harry's father and then his mother. Harry retaliated and they ended up having a full blown duel in the charms corridor which was promptly stopped by Severus who then put only Harry in detention. Harry holds justifiable grudges against them both, but not to Slytherins. So you may find he has a grudge against a werewolf but not werewolves plural.

'Besides, Harry may seem like a horrible boy if you isolate these incidents as we do now, but we overlook the many good things he has done which override the bad.' Dumbledore said in a burst of wistfulness.

'So all in all: - beware of Harry and Seamus? Right?' Remus said as he stood up to leave.

'Yes, and I shall see you on Monday!'

Just as Remus was about to open the door, it crashed open and in stormed McGonagall, dragging Harry by the ear behind. His shirt was untucked and had a large grass stain on one sleeve and a mud mark on the other, around his waist he had tied his Gryffindor jumper which from what Remus could see was singed round the cuffs. He had cut his black trousers short to accommodate the heat with what looked like a purposely done rough cutting curse, on his feet he wore scuffed up school shoes that were borderline on trainers. A common, if not scruffy, school boy. To make his appearance even messier, he had his hair looking messy but not untidy, more like an organised mess of air swept bed head.

'Alrigh' Professor, how you doin'?' Harry said with a cheeky yet still sincere tone.

'I'm doing well m'boy. Now what brings you here?'

''Fessor McGonagall sir,' Harry mumbled much to Remus' amusement as McGonagall squawked with indignation.

'He was caught having a broom race in the school building,'

'With Mr. Finnegan, I presume?'

'Yes sir, I won though sir!' Harry said brightly which Dumbledore responded too with a clap of his hands and a word of praise.

'Now Harry, what are we to do with you? You are already in detention and you are supposed to be in the hospital wing!'

'Please don't make me go back sir, please! OW!' Harry tried to fall to his knees to reinforce his begging tone but was sharply stopped my McGonagall pulling on his ear.

'Well, you've broken out once today, I highly doubt putting you back will contain you for long,' at this Harry smiled and said,

'You know me sir!'

'I certainly do! Now, I have the perfect idea! You are to aid the new Defence Professor set up his classroom until he says it's done, if that is agreeable with you Remus?'

'Certainly, I have just got a delivery in, I shall bring it here and we start tomorrow afternoon,' Remus said with barely contained excitement that Prongs' son was so like Prongs and Siri- the traitor but with his own charm.

'Slight problem Albus, Mr. Potter is already in detention tonight, he is with me after Severus said he didn't want the child,'

'Oh, so you start on-' Dumbledore flicked through Harry's 'Detention Diary' as he'd nicknamed it, 'On Thursday week,'

'Into Harry's Detention Diary and then Harry's Detention Drawer it goes!' Harry said happily which begged the question as to why he was so upbeat about the whole thing. It wasn't like getting detention had been a highlight of Remus' school life, it had actually been quite dreary in the same stuffy room four nights in a row; thankfully, he hadn't been in there often.

'See you Thursday Professor - Lupin,' Harry said before he was marched out by McGonagall.

'He knew my name was Lupin. How?' Remus burst out the moment Harry exited the room. Well they thought he had left anyway.

'Train ticket, it says R.J - well that's the visible part, you also have the nickname Moony which is suggested by the writing on your case tucked next to the door along with the scrawl 'Lupin RULES! But not as much as Prongs,'. In addition, I have seen the only other folder that competes with mine, as a detention I had to rewrite the cards which had Remus Lupin and co. on them, you were previously called Remus by Professor Dumbledore. Logical explanation: Professor Remus John? Lupin. And there you have it!'

'Right on all counts-' Remus mumbled, Harry just grinned. And with that he darted back out whistling as he went.

'He got that from under five minutes conversation and a case, how?' Remus marvelled at an amused Dumbledore.

'He's Harry James Potter. That is his own explanation for it, he calls it 'logic and lots of deduction' he still says he doesn't employ legilimency,' Dumbledore said as he peered over his half-moon glasses to lock eyes with the man opposite.

'So he literally _looks _at stuff and then works it out?' Remus said awe struck.

'Yes, seemingly; however, most people don't take it that way, according to Filius the Slytherins used to call him 'freak' and other such obscenities until Mr. Potter turned to one of them and revealed some of their 'darkest secrets' such as their longing for the Dark Mark in order to follow their father's tradition,' Remus just stared at Dumbledore after that, his mind was in full blown panic if he could work that out then what else could he do?

'He's not dangerous, is he?' Remus asked quietly.

'Remus, are you honestly asking about the threat an eleven year old boy poses?'

'Yes, I guess I am,'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks so much for your reviews and comments! Please keep up the flow! I've decided that this story will have a Dark!notevil!Harry so sorry to all of you who don't like that... I'm going to leave it a secret which of the story options I've chosen, try and work it out for yourself! Okay, if you're confused by what in earth I'm talking about, please read my other fic which I'm in the process of rewriting called Accidents Happen... It's a light cheery fic which is generally feel gOld! Please read and review, happy reading **

**Chapter 2: the mystery unfolds**

Follows Remus' POV:

Monday came quickly and Remus soon found himself in Quirell's old defence classroom. The room was old and dusty though not without interesting items dotted around the place- for example, a small dragon skeleton hung from the ceiling along with a tapestry depicting the noble death of Godric Gryffindor at the hands of the evil Salazar Slytherin. In addition, Remus had a sneaking suspicion that there was in fact a Boggart in one of the cupboards because whenever he moved near the cupboard it shook and Remus felt a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach. A sharp knock on the door made Remus look up at his wall clock and then back at the door.

It was five o'clock. Time for Harry's long awaited detention.

'Come in!' Remus called from behind his desk where he stood flicking through old manuscripts of ancient tales.

'Mr. Potter, do sit down,' Remus said calmly before walking round to sit on the front of the teacher's desk. Harry had come with his hair even messier today with a large cut on his forearm and a scrape on his cheek that looked fresh, specks of blood could be seen on the collar of his shirt. Where had that come from?

'You are just in the nick of time! I was just about to open my first package but before that! A Boggart has found its way into one of my cupboards, I figured I may as well wait for you so you can learn about them and eventually defeat this one! Sound alright to you?' Harry stood still and gulped before nodding slowly, he had a cold, guarded look in his eyes but it was quickly covered by his usual sparkle.

'Sounds great, I'll get my wand,'

'You do know what a Boggart does?' Remus said doubtfully, after all, most first years didn't even know that there was such thing as a Boggart.

'Yes, it will change to become my worst fear. I say the defence and think of something funny and then I laugh,' Harry said slowly as if by procrastinating it would go away.

'Yes, the curse is-'

'Riddikulus,' Harry cut Remus off, much to Remus' confusion. How was he so aware? There was more to Harry than there seemed, something mysterious.

'Yes, do you have any idea what it may be?' Remus questioned.

'Yes-' Harry said quietly before looking down.

'Care to say?'

'I don't want to say,' Harry said quietly but with force to Remus, who just smiled and nodded. Remus felt that it may be of great interest to see a little further into the darker, more secret areas of Harry's life. Perhaps, through his fear, he could unearth the real person.

'Ready when you are,' Remus said calmly. With a small click Harry unlocked the door and out creeped a tall man with red hair pointing a wand at Harry's head, he wore long robes with a sword underneath his over robe. Harry's face lost all colour and he fell to his knees mumbling something about 'making it quick'? Whatever that meant.

'Oh, Salazar, what am I to do with you? CRUCIO!' the man had a harsh, mocking voice but seemed to be intent on causing Harry pain, but that made no sense. Who would have crucioed Harry?

'Ri-riddikulus!' Harry said as he got to his knees, his face was contorted in pain and his eyes were wide and startled. The man turned into a large mannequin with the man's red hair and dress but with a considerable amount of make up on, giving the appearance that the man was in fact a girl. With a small, tense laugh Harry banished the Boggart and then fell down onto a desk.

'Harry, who was that?' Remus said carefully as he studied the pale boy before him. Before Remus could stop him, Harry had sprung up and aimed his wand at Remus. After seeing who it was, he put his wand back into his holster and apologised to a very startled Remus.

'That was a man I hoped I'd never have to meet again, one I never should have to,' Harry said whilst pacing around the room, slowly inspecting the more valuable items around the room.

'How did you know the cruciatus curse if you're only a first year and how would you have met someone who said it to you?'

'I'm Harry James Potter, I just have,' Harry said simply much to Remus' irritation. Harry James Potter his backside!

Remus looked at Harry carefully from across the room. At first glance he appeared laid back and just a schoolboy but behind that, there was a hidden, but still present, tenseness that was only visible sometimes, like when something spooked him slightly- for example, when McGonagall knocked on the door to check Harry had actually turned up. Remus supposed that it was just from the duel with Voldemort and he just hadn't relaxed fully yet.

'Professor, I'm done,' Harry said setting the last remaining books on the shelf.

'Well done Mr. Potter, I don't want to see you on detention again! Alright?' Remus said with a mock scold but there was no real bite behind it, Harry was too like Prongs to be punishable.

'No I won't professor, see you in class and next year,' Harry said brightly before grabbing his jumper from the pegs by the door and pulling it on. Remus was very amused to see that the cuffs were singed and on the left sleeve there was a patch on the forearm which had been clearly burnt away, by what was unknown. Just as Remus was about to sit down to finish his lesson plans, he froze: How had Harry known he was teaching next year?

In the Staff Room later that day:

'So Remus, how did you find Mr. Potter? Not too much trouble I hope?' McGonagall said after sipping on her steaming mug of tea, she bore a knowing smile as she looked at him.

'No, he was no problem at all! He burst into laughter randomly quite a lot, is that normal for him?' Remus asked thinking back to Harry's strange habits.

'Yes, and it's the same with Mr. Finnegan,'

'Professor-' Remus started.

'Minerva: we're colleagues now,'

'Sorry, Minerva, how bad is Harry actually?'

McGonagall have Remus a long hard look before falling into the back of her chair with a small sigh.

'Mr. Potter is actually one of the nicest people you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. He has a good, though slightly dark, outlook on things and has a great sense of friendship. He often is seen plotting for his next prank, although he hardly ever pranks people individually unless it is a teacher or Mr. Malfoy- though it is not unwarranted as Mr. Malfoy is often seen provoking Mr. Potter. He is well and truly James Potter jr. but with both Lily and James' sense of kindness, he does have quite a dark attitude to the people he dislikes but that changed within the first term. He has his off days, naturally, and when he does, you do not want to cross him.' McGonagall said almost in warning. She shook her head slightly as if to clear a thought from her head, as she did this her face grew pale but quickly coloured again.

'Anything the matter Prof- Minerva?' Remus asked on noticing her movements, more out of kindness than curiosity, however Remus was itching to know what had made her react so strongly.

'No, it's nothing, just an errant thought,' McGonagall said in a tone that shouted 'case closed, no more questions'.

'I've got planning to do,' Remus said curtly before standing up, brushing his jeans for imaginary crumbs and picked up his stack of textbooks before leaving the staff room with a small nod.

So Harry was quite a friendly person with a dark side? Now where would that come from? Learnt behaviour? Or maybe he is just like that? Remus mused as he traipsed along to his room along the empty corridor. Just as he was about to unlock the door to his room he was accosted by an average height boy with blonde messy hair and blue eyes from thin air, he staggered to a halt an inch away from Remus and looked up sheepishly but that didn't last for long as soon they were both knocked off their feet and landed in a bundle on the floor with the third mystery person, Harry James Potter. With a sheepish yet cheeky grin, Harry stood up and offered Remus a hand before pulling the other boy up which Remus guessed was the famous Seamus Finnegan.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, long time no see and I suppose this is Mr. Finnegan?' Remus asked with an amused glint in his eye.

'Yes, the name's Seamus sir,' Seamus said with a pleasant Irish accent as he held his hand out to shake it with Remus which he promptly returned.

'Now, what would you two boys be doing in such a hurry? Especially from seemingly nowhere!' Remus said sternly though it held no bite. As far as Remus knew there was no passage near here, though he was most likely wrong!

'Er, you see sir-' Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he tried to work out what to say, 'We were- in trouble with Filch and-'

Remus cut Harry off, 'And pray, what had you done to anger Mr. Filch?'

Harry mumbled something that sounded distinctly like 'dung bombs, flour, feathers and water' whilst Seamus shifted from one foot to the other.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that,' Remus said sweetly.

'He had the idea that perhaps we had put flour, feathers and dung bombs in a bucket with a bucket of water on top of the great hall doors, but he had no proof!'

'Apart from that you admitted it to him, stupid!' Seamus laughed whilst face palming.

'Life's boring if you always get away with stuff! Besides, I'm going for another visit to Dumbledore or a hanging from my ankles, Filch is a tad obsessed with disembowlment though,' Harry mused with a happy twinkle in his eye. He was so like James and the traitor it was hilarious! The way they actively went for detentions just so people knew it was them! Seamus didn't seem annoyed by it at all, it was clear Harry was the leader of the pair.

'So, now you've escaped Filch, you've met me and I still have that cupboard to clean Mr. Potter,' Remus said mockingly at Harry whose eyes just widened and he shook his head profusely though Seamus had other ideas.

'How does Saturday sound?' he laughed at Harry who had seemingly changed his mind and who then nodded approvingly.

'Dumbledore said we couldn't get a Saturday! We'd be the first ever first years to do it!' Harry said excitedly. It was almost like the detentions have him an adrenaline high! Remus thought.

'See you Saturday boys, don't forget to bring your wands!' Remus said before pushing his door open and stepping inside. Not that he actually doubted that Harry and Seamus didn't bring their wands everywhere they went.

The late evening sun shone through the high stain glassed windows of the defence room, throwing shards of colour onto the cold stone floor, long beams of coloured light drifted across desks and chairs that were yet to be used by students. In the corner of the room slept a man whose face was concealed by a large open copy of the Daily Prophet, the front page bore the picture of Harry Potter being awarded some form of Order of Merlin from Fudge despite that Harry looked slightly repulsed by the pudgy man violently shaking his hand above the article:

Potter: The Boy Who Lived or The Boy Who Conquered?

My dear read, it is me, Rita Skeeter, reporting to you the latest news from the land of Hogwarts. Rumours have spread like a wildfire around the country about the elusive Harry Potter but which are true? Me, myself and I want to know.

Harry Potter was, from the moment I first saw him, extraordinary. His entire being radiates confidence and heroism, he walks in with a broom slung over his back, his hair wind swept and messy.

On greeting the young man, for that is what Mr. Potter obviously is, I am struck by the gentlemanly attitude I am shown, here is a man of great character, I can tell already.

R: 'So, Mr. Potter, I hear that you have once again defeated the dark lord, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named? Is there any truth behind this rumour?'

HP: 'Ms. Skeeter, as much as I would love to dispel these rumours, I must admit, I have, I believe, temporarily stopped Voldemort,'

R: 'Temporarily? What stopped you from defeating him entirely?'

HP: 'Ms. I am only 11, he is at least fifty, I am not yet capable of defeating him,' through just these few words, Harry's modesty and humble attitude shines through again.

R: 'Would your parents be proud do you think?'

HP: 'I certainly hope so, however my escapades this year may somewhat concern them,' Harry laughs.

R: 'Escapades?'

...

The article carried on in the same manner for five pages at least, Remus wasn't entirely sure how Harry coped with the interview if he was brutally honest! It was relentless! However, Harry seemed to have coped and no hate mail had been received yet that he was aware of, things were going well at Hogwarts.

'Sir! SIR!' a scared voice echoed through the near empty chambers, the voice startled Remus from his sleep and he looked around bleary eyed as hammering on the door confused him slightly.

'Sir! Come QUICK!' the voice that Remus recognised as Seamus' bellowed through the key hole of his cedar wood door. Remus jogged over to the door and clicked it open to reveal a terrified Seamus on the other side, instead of being distressed by Remus state of clothing - he wore a pyjama shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts- he seemed more intent on pulling Remus out of his room by his arm.

'Woah, Mr. Finnegan! What ever is the matter?' Remus asked slightly alarmed but amused by the boy's antics.

'It's Harry! He's having some fit! Please come quick!' Remus' bemused expression slid off and was replaced by sheer worry, his mouth suddenly became dry and he couldn't control his body properly, with maximum attention he was able to rasp out, 'Where?'

'The boys' dorms, quick sir, this way!' Seamus pulled Remus in the completely opposite way to the dorms much to Remus' confusion, about five metres down the corridor Seamus crouched down and whipped out his was before levitating a stone out of the floor to reveal a dark hole and a ladder. With a flick of his wand he illuminated the passage and after looking up at Remus to show him what to do, he slid down the ladder into the near darkness. After looking around for people, Remus followed Seamus who had already started levitating the stone back into place and then grabbed Remus' wrist again and running through a network of tunnels.

'Where are you taking me?' Remus spat out as he tried to clear his mouth of cobwebs.

'The boys' dorms, quick, he might die!' Seamus pulled Remus along even faster down rickety corridors and narrow passageways. They approached a ladder which Seamus climbed up and pushed open a trap door from the top lifting up a rug on the boys' dorm corridor, he squeezed out before lifting up the rug entirely to let Remus out, after Remus was out he slammed the door shut and ran until he skidded into his dorm from which gut-wrenching screams resounded from, piercing, haunting screams. Remus barged through the few worried people that crowded around the door, people had started to poke their heads out of their dorms to try and work out what in Merlin's name was making that racket, inside Harry's dorm was another crowd of people desperately trying to work out what was wrong - the twins, a boy named Dean and Thomas and Alice and Frank Longbottom's son, Neville- they all kneeled around Harry trying to rouse him.

'Out the way!' Remus ordered as he rushed to get to Harry who had stopped screaming and now was reduced to mumbling incoherent words.

'No- ne'er- you wouldn'- cruc-' Harry gasped for breath and scrunched his face up in what looked like extreme pain.

'What is this? What was he doing?' Remus asked as he tried to stop Harry from hurting himself in his fit.

'He said he was tired and he went to bed- he then started doing this-' a boy with an Afro stuttered.

'So a nightmare then!' Remus said in enlightenment before his face grew stony, his forehead creased in concentration. It was well known that you didn't wake someone from a nightmare, Remus had great experience in that sense- he had been woken many a time after a full moon and been greatly confused and terrified from his dream- however, Harry's dream seemed slightly worse than his. Here goes nothing! Remus thought before pointing his wand at Harry and enervating him. Harry shot up and aimed his wand and the person closest to him which was incidentally Remus, his eyes were guarded and cold, they swept around the room, taking in the surroundings: five four-poster beds; three wooden desks; numerous trunks and cages and about fifteen children and one sickly looking adult. Harry muttered something under his breath that sounded like nothing Remus had heard before, it was more like a hiss of air escaping than any words. Swiftly, Harry checked himself for any injuries before turning back to Remus.

'Professor, may I enquire as to what you are doing here?' he said silkily with a touch of threat.

'I was told you were having a nightmare or a fit and I came to check,' Remus said as he ran his hand through his hair, something wasn't right, this wasn't the same Harry he had met earlier; was this Harry in a bad mood?

'Well I assure you, I am fine and require no assistance and as for my 'nightmare', it was nothing uncommon, I forgot to warn my friends about how violent they can be,' Harry spoke with great thought behind every word, like he didn't want to offend anybody.

'Well no harm done, care to share?' Remus said jovially, but at Harry's look of distaste and glare behind him, Remus turned and shut the door after ushering out the dorm mates.

'Professor, my dreams are nothing more than dreams, it does you a great disservice even bothering to consider the possibility of truth behind them. I, for one, don't pay much attention to them for they are in the past,' Harry said curtly as he went to pick up a large leather bound book from across the room, it had silver clasps and a coat of arms on the front that included a snake, Remus stared at the book before looking back to Harry who had opened the book and was flicking through the pages.

'It is of no concern to me, I am here to help you, no matter how small the task,' Remus did all he could to restrain himself from reaching out and putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'I need not counselling, what I need is some time to think things through,' Harry said sharply as he looked at Remus with a cutting glare, one that Remus would expect from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named as opposed to a small boy.

'You should talk more about things like that, it would help,' Remus said softly though Harry caught all he said.

'WHAT I DO AND DO NOT DO IS OF LITTLE CONCERN TO YOU! You would do well to remember that!' he spat with a look reminiscent of the look James Potter had received from Snape all those years ago.

'I am a professor! Do not shout at me Mr. Potter!' Remus snapped angrily but by the end of his sentence all the anger had left his sentence, leaving him speaking only a little louder than usual, 'I know you have just woken up from what looked like a horrible nightmare, but that is no excuse, one more snap like that and detention,' Remus said softly as he looked at the cold, detached boy that was so different to the one he met earlier. With a small nod, Harry looked up and swallowed quietly, in fear or annoyance Remus wasn't sure.

'I apologise for my actions, they were uncalled for,' Harry said stiffly, Remus wasn't entirely sure of the sincerity of his apology but he accepted it anyway. With a sign of acceptance, Remus turned and departed swiftly, leaving a very confused crowd of onlookers who had heard the raised voices but weren't sure entirely was had come to pass.

Remus stormed down the corridor and into his office, he barely noticed the startled children he pushed past as he made his way to his room hurriedly. His face was set in an expression of sheer concentration and confusion as he sat down at his desk, pulling a piece of parchment before him, he grabbed a quill and dunked it in the blue ink before him, with a small twiddle of his fingers he began writing.

Harry James Potter:

What I know:

-11 years old

-Orphaned

-Happy with dark outlook

-Has very bad moods

-Quite a temper and a way with words

Reasons for this:

-His nature

-Learnt behaviour

-Lived alone? *Dumbledore left him with relatives.

-Naturally clever and articulate.

Possible secrets:

- None thought of yet.

Remus looked down at the ink splattered mess that was his list, it made no sense. Why would Harry have such a different personality now? Maybe he was putting it on to make people leave him alone? Possible.

But then again, so many things were 'possible'.

A/N: Okay guys, here's the next chappie! Please review, it's really nice to see people review even if it is just to say 'I like this,' the more the merrier!

PS: please recommend this or add this to any appropriate communities if you have a community or are staff on one! Thanks! I'm just trying to get my story out there!


	3. Chapter 3

**_C3:_**

**_Hello all! Okay, first off, I know this is a short chapter but the next chapter I think is going to be fairly long so I'm trying to compensate- it also was a convenient time for a cliffie! _**

**_Please read and review! _**

Remus' POV:

'Class, my name is Professor Lupin, I'm your new teacher and as such will be assessing you for your end of year exam!' worried faces look up at me as I broke the news, varying degrees of anxiety were in front of me: the cool Harry Potter to the other extreme, the almost blubbing mess that was Neville Longbottom- he's a nice kid, no doubt about it, but when it comes to the confidence department he is rather lacking. Hermione Granger already had her hand bouncing in the air producing quite a comical effect.

'Miss Granger?'

'What will the exam be on?' she gushed excitedly, in fact she rather reminded me of a certain Lily Evans not that long ago. Until seventh year when she had learnt to control her slightly strange urges, she had always looked forward to tests- I didn't mind, at least I had a study partner who would actually take me seriously unlike James who was pretty much 'It'll be fine!', that wasn't a problem for him though because he was some super clever naturally person.

'That's the thing. It won't be on anything. It's a duel, a tournament if you will, you will all duel under strict conditions until a victor remains. Now, here's the catch: I choose who you duel! There will be no cheating and the victor will be top in the year, etc. This is just a demonstration of how the real world actually is, there are no written exams when you duel with a death eater, it's you and your guts. So, on that thought, the first pair is: Hermione Granger and- Neville Longbottom,' I smiled brightly at the class who nearly all looked shell shocked and even more scared than before all except Harry, who, if anything, seemed more confident- though after what McGonagall said I wasn't surprised.

'Sir, when is this duel?' Granger asked timidly as she flicked through her notes desperately trying to make sure she remembered all her spells that she had learnt over the past year.

'Well, I'll have an example duel now with some using only first year spells and then let's say- two hours on the Quidditch pitch?' a cry of annoyance broke from the diehard Quidditch fans in the class- Harry and Seamus especially- they didn't want their pitch getting ruined!

'So, any volunteers?' I said cheerily to the class who nearly all sank down into their seats, all desperately avoiding eye contact as I swept around the class, wand in hand. One boy stood up.

One.

Harry.

'Mr. Potter, I'm not surprised! First year spells only if you will and, by the way, please say all spells aloud so the class can hear and please use your wand!' I said happily to Harry who's face had become wary and puzzled. Either he knew non-verbal spells and was trying to work out how I knew he knew them or, alternatively, he had no clue what I was going on about. Most likely the latter though I wouldn't put it past him.

'Sir, what format? Free or regulated?' he asked as he walked to me from the back of the class, most the class looked confused, Granger was manically flicking through her notes in what I guess was confusion that she had no clue what Harry was saying- though in all honesty, I was surprised the question had come up, most people just take regulated for granted.

It was probably because regulated meant one person fires and then waits and then the next person fires and so on, but in free, well, it was literally 'Do what you like just don't kill the guy,'.

The carbon copy of James gave me a look which showed he was after an answer.

'Free. Like the real world,' I said with a sly grin, Harry most likely had no clue how to duel and, like James, was yet to be humbled, I thought as I brandished my wand. It had a scratch down the side and however hard I polished it, it would not go away!

'On 3, 1-2-3!'

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

'PROTEGO! EXPELLIARMUS!' I shouted as I blocked a high powered disarming curse flying at me at breakneck speed- it was so powerful and fast that I actually had to step back to take the blast. Harry shouted the incantation for a tickling jinx, I erected a shield however it slid straight through. I braced myself for tickling but instead I burst out laughing, unable to respond from being tickled, it felt like a cheering charm that had been overpowered crossed with a jelly legs jinx but, how would that be and how did it get through my shield?

'Expelliarmus!' Harry said quietly as my wand sailed out of my loose hand, I could barely control my body from my laughing. Harry deftly caught my wand and pocketed it before cancelling the charm, immediately I stood up and walked over to him; he took out my wand and gave it to my with a coy smile on his face.

'That was no tickling jinx,' I said darkly into his ear, he shook his head and looked me in the eye.

'Cross between jelly legs and tickling, I got bored one week and besides, they are both first year spells,' he said smugly, I could cope with the fact he made up a spell, but the way he was able to make it pass through a shield? That was scary, the possibilities- they were endless.

'Don't worry sir, I know you let me win,' Harry said loudly before returning to his seat, Seamus must have noticed that he was lying as he burst out laughing and slapped him on the back when he sat down. They spent the next five minutes constructing an origami rocket which flew across the classroom and hit Malfoy's desk before exploding in a shower of confetti, I wasn't sure whether to praise them on their aptitude at magic or to punish them for not paying attention, however, it wasn't like much was happening as everyone had started revising and talking amongst themselves as I set the pairs out.

A sudden boom pulled me from my work, I looked up to see a large plume of smoke coming from a desk which was slightly burnt and had a fire which Harry was currently putting out. From the looks of things, I would say experiment with fire crackers or wet start fireworks.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnegan. What is the rule about fireworks in class?' I said sweetly as I walked up from my desk to stand in front of them.

'Well, technically they are only banned in the corridors and the dungeons,' Harry said in mock wiseness and Seamus nodded solemnly, Granger opened her mouth to contest but stopped and snapped her mouth shut- I took this for confirmation: they were right.

'Yes, but is it sensible to blow up your desk?'

'No sir,' Harry said with a small smirk, 'No and we're very sorry,'

'Awfully, sir, awfully,' Seamus said with a matching smirk. Out of the corner of my eye I could see most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins in near hysterics, I guessed this happened a lot then, or their responses were very amusing to them.

'Well, detention then, tonight,' I said with a small smile as I looked at their appalled faces, identical to the ones James and Sirius wore when they were put into detention 'unfairly'.

'Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention that you have been acting- abnormally lately, mood swings, dark and I was just wondering if I could do anything to help?' I said to Harry as in fiddled with my Newton's cradle that Lily had given me before she died, the soft clicking of each swing bringing a sense of tranquility to the tense atmosphere surrounding us. Harry had walked in with a slightly confused expression which was understandable, he hadn't done anything majorly wrong and he barely knew me; he had walked in and sat on a desk facing me with a look of casual interest at various items around the room. This all changed when I asked him what was wrong.

His head snapped up and he looked me straight in the eye, a sharp and cold glint looked straight at me and into my soul, his eyes took in everything and seemed to be searching my face for clues of what was going on.

'Professor Lupin, I cannot help but wonder how my behaviour is relevant to your position, my behaviour, I admit, has been off recently but lack of sleep is the route of that problem,' Harry said sharply with a very clipped tone, it held a sort of irritation and anger that I couldn't work out where it came from though.

'Mr. Potter, I am your teacher, I have a responsibility to look after you,' I said calmly placing the Newton's cradle down on my desk before standing up and subtly drawing my wand from my back pocket.

'Yes, and I am your pupil who you met a week ago, I do think that you cannot possibly judge a person's usual behaviour in that time, wouldn't you agree?' Harry said curtly, the glint still present and if anything getting stronger.

'Well, I was just asking if you wanted help,'

'I neither need nor want help! I am no weakling, I have survived many years on my own!' Harry spat with strong distaste, his nose wrinkled up in disgust and fury. A rather extreme reaction.

'How long have you lived by yourself? Surely you were cared for? Even if by the Dursleys,' I said calmly with a touch of scorn in my voice, I couldn't stand the Dursleys, it was Petunia really and the abysmal way she treated Lily! It was barbaric!

'Being cared for by that muggle scum? I would be more cared for by an orphanage! The filth.' I stood silently absorbing what I had just heard: James' son called muggles filth? Any more of that and he would be a pure blood supremacist.

'Mr. Potter, please refrain from using that language in front of me, I do happen to know muggles,'

'So you'll know what they're like then,' he said smugly, he fully knew what he had just implied and said.

'Yes I do and STUPEFY!' I said pulling out my wand on him and firing a jet of blue light at him which was deflected away with a small flick of Harry's wrist. He stood still in the falling light dust sending me the darkest look I had seen in a long time.

'Why did you do that?' he said very quietly but every word was clear as crystal.

'I wanted to see how quickly you reacted, well done, you've passed,' I lied as smoothly as I could before picking up my quill and writing squiggles on a blotter parchment I left lying around sometimes.

'That was no test. Do not lie to me Professor. Is this about the duel? You feel I cheated? That I should have let you win?' Harry said darkly wand in hand, he span his wand through his fingers with such precision and aptitude that it gave out the impression that he had done this for longer than I would have thought. He watched me warily, his face stony and his wand ready to throw a spell out any second.

'Mr. Potter, it was simply a test to see which band I should put you in for the end of year exam- after all, we wouldn't want a weaker person to be demoralised because they couldn't face the strongest person in the year, would we?'

'Strongest? You think I'm the strongest? The most powerful?' Harry's eyes grew eerily bright, a deep green with- red specks. No. That wasn't right. Must have been a trick of the light.

'Yes, as of now, I do think so,' I leant forward to whisper as if someone else could overhear, 'But don't tell anyone I said that.'

Harry wore a smug look on his face that was quickly concealed by his usual cold look, with a quick flick of his wand he casted what I suspected was the tempus charm before nodding slightly.

'Professor, I must be going now, thank you for your concern, but I must take my leave,' Harry clicked his heels together before spinning around and walking swiftly towards the door.

'WAIT! Wait please- I mean- I just- Harry, what is wrong? Something is wrong, very wrong and I want to help,' I said softly as I looked him in the eye nodding my head ever so slightly. It was all very well asking him what was wrong, getting him to say was difficult.

'Professor, it is of little concern, besides, it's not like I'm abused over the holidays, good day,' Harry said jovially but I could tell that someone was wrong, he almost seemed to be making me work out what was happening. He made it sound like he was treated badly at home, but surely the Durselys weren't that bad?

'Mr. Potter, my door is always open,' I said pointedly before dismissing him, leaving me with a very confused brain.

'Remus, this is a 'work experience' student I believe that is the name for them, her name is Nymphadora Tonks and she left last year and needs a Defence reference for joining the aurors. I figured you'd be willing, and here she is!' a medium height girl walked in with short black hair that fell to her ears, her fringe had pink highlights in in that matched her jumper that was also pink; she had sparkling blue eyes and a rosebud mouth.

'Wotcher Professor!' she said happily and reached out to shake my hand which I returned after getting over the initial shock of her exuberance.

'Hello, call me Remus,' I said politely with a small smile, I hoped that she didn't meet Harry, the things they'd get up to with a legal adult with them!

'Call me Tonks- I cant stand my first name! It's barmy-' she effervesced as we sat down at Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked at me in a expression close to sympathy, quite frankly, with the full moon coming up I need peace and quiet, but she could be a good laugh.

'So, know you have met, why don't you get acquainted and you can then go to the main hall for dinner, see you shortly,' Dumbledore said happily with a twinkle in his eye, that twinkle was always there! Always! It just never left unless something terrible happened, it was quite unnerving actually, one time James and I were called in after Sirius broke his wrist pulling a prank that involved him hiding on the top of Hagrid's hut and then falling off, he sat us down and told us:

'_James, Remus, my boys! I've heard that your friend Mr. Black has hurt himself after falling off Hagrid's hut, any idea how this occurred?' I stared at James in shock, what should we say? The truth or some vaguely realistic lie involving a quaffle? James shook his head slightly in a display of 'I don't know!? You talk!' With a gulp I turned to Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eye that I knew meant he knew what we had been up to, he knew that we were setting up a prank and it went wrong, he knew. _

_'Sir, we were playing Quidditch and Sirius chucked the quaffle on the roof and he climbed up to get it and slipped-' I said looking up as if the answer would be on the ceiling, sadly there was no lie up there. _

_'And why were you not playing on the pitch? Hagrid's is far away from the pitch,' Dumbledore said with a small smile, I looked at James and bit my lip ever so slightly, I didn't want Dumbledore to see! James' brow furrowed in concentration before straightening out again and falling back into his relaxed smirk. _

_'The pitch was freezing and Peter didn't want to have to fly all the way there and all the way back, besides, we were at first playing over the lake with a floating quaffle but we sorta moved sideways,' he lied smoothly however Dumbledore just gave a knowing nod and dismissed us, the twinkle still in his eye._

'So, Tonks... You play Quidditch?' I asked lamely, desperately trying to strike up conversation- it had run dry after what felt like the fiftieth time on today's weather, there are only so many times you can rephrase that the sun is in fact shining.

'Yeah, I play chaser but I was too clumsy to get on the school team! Even as a Hufflepuff!' she laughed, I wasn't too sure how to respond, cos yeah Hufflepuff aren't exactly the most intimidating of opposition but you can't laugh at the shocking standard of someone's house! So instead I merely nodded in a vague form of agreement.

'You?'

'I- well- I was a chaser for two years but then I dropped off and commentated instead after I just couldn't keep up and James as captain- it was being beaten up four times a week!' I snorted at my memories of funnier moments: Sirius falling off and holding onto the end of James' broom, James appearing from underneath me and scaring the living daylights out of me; that I think was the turning point in my Quidditch career.

'Oh right, James as in Potter?' she asked quietly, a blush creeping onto her face.

'Yes, yes James Potter. His prodigy son is in school at the moment,' I said casually, just trying to work out if she was one of those fan girl, Potter worshipers. A small 'o' shape made by her mouth and a nod disproved my theory: she wasn't a fan girl.

'He's actually probably around the corridors somewhere, he often appears from nowhere and then disappears again into thin air!' I remarked, as I got further into my explanation I got more and more active with my hands until I ended up reenacting a large explosion with sound effects.

I am so normal.

'So, is he nice? Or what?' Tonks asked with a sort of casual interest that could be described as normal with added eccentricity.

'Yeah, he's nice, he's got quite a dark side but he hasn't exactly had the happiest child hood although he is very funny! He is the prankster of the school- he is literally James Potter Jr.' I said with a small smile, he was certainly quite a character, it'd be interesting to see how he would be as an adult.

He struck me as being the sort of guy who would kill for those he loved and would be intimidating when he wanted to be, I think he'd be very well known for being a nice guy and if not that, at the rate he's going, for being a professional Quidditch player.

'He's dark?' Tonks whispered with a fearful look in her eyes, her eyes grew black and her hair lost its pink highlights. I shot her a scathing look- people would jump to conclusions if I told her all I knew, the duelling, his way with words, the way he could know everything from a moments conversation.

'No, well, I don't know if he's into the dark arts, but he isn't evil, well I don't think anyway,' I said curtly before striding onto get to her quarters. I wanted me time, time to sleep.

'Could you find out? If he was into the dark arts I mean,' she stuttered with a small blush.

'No, he's so sneaky I'm sure even Professor Snape wouldn't be able to find out,' I said honestly much to her horror- the boy who lived: a dark wizard?

'He sounds like a Slytherin!' she gasped.

'Yes, I have a suspicion that if it were not for Seamus he would be- Seamus is his best friend along with Mr. Longbottom to an extent,' she looked at me with wide eyes, a small gulp could be heard before we walked on. It's not that her presence irritated me, quite the opposite, she reminded me greatly of my mates; however I just wasn't in the mood for talking. I wanted to sit and read my latest book on 'Dark Talents: parseltongue, shifting and the black arts' ; it looked very interesting, I always wanted to find out more about shifting, all I knew was that it was a form of apparition using the Dark Plane as a medium, it was seen as a Dark Talent because only 'dark wizards' could do it and it required another Dark Talent or Dark status to start, it was passed through families, the old founding families like Slytherin and Black.

'Remus, it was lovely talking to you but I want to nap before dinner, so meet you here at seven?'

'Sounds great!' I infused. A sudden gust of wind and a small popping sound alerted me to a young black haired boy sprinting past me to a supposedly locked room, he span round the door frame and barged in. I had a sneaking suspicion it was Harry.

'That, Ms. Tonks, is Harry.' I said quietly before tiptoeing towards the for Harry had gone into, with a slight creak I pushed the door open, what I saw scared me

What I saw scared me a lot.

**_A/N: thank you for reading! Now, this is a question that I have been trying to find the answer to for a long time:_**

**_If I were to write a proper book that you could buy on kindle, firstly would you read it? And how much would you be willing to buy it for? (£2.99-£7.99) roughly 300 pages I think... Give or take... _**

**_Anyway,_**

**_As usual, please review!_**

**_Xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4: the game the deep dark game

C4:

**_A/N: hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long time between updates but I've got some family problems going on at the moment so life's a tad hectic! Just thought I'd put that out there to explain!_**

Last chapter:

'_That, Ms. Tonks, is Harry.' I said quietly before tiptoeing towards the for Harry had gone into, with a slight creak I pushed the door open, what I saw scared me_

_What I saw scared me a lot. _

The room was a mess. A complete tip that gave out the impression that a bomb had in fact exploded and sent debris flying everywhere; smoke hung in the air like fog, concealing fine details from sight, in the middle of the carnage stood a lone figure, a silhouette.

It was a man with a long black robe on that swayed slightly in the draught from the windows that had been destroyed in the explosion, his hand hung by his side, wand pointed down, a large hood concealed his hair and I presumed face.

The man didn't face me, instead he just stood there, almost waiting for me to make the next move and the worst thing was the absolute power and control radiating from the figure. A loud haunting hiss filled the room, chilling me to the bone; it was unholy, inhuman, it was dark.

'Who are you?' I called out into the smoke, my voice wavering slightly as I drew my wand to point it at the man who just turned to face me. I couldn't see his face as it was obscured by numerous charms and his robes. The man took one look at me and with a small hiss ran from the room further into the smoke, he darted through the mutilated desks until he reached the wall where he seemingly disappeared.

'Where are you?' I shouted out again. I cast a lumos and sent a ball of light into the centre of the room, it hovered in the smoke causing curls and whisps to become visible in the soft glow. I stumbled about the room madly, tripping over lumps of rock and wood as I almost blindly tried to search for the man.

'Sir? Professor?' Tonks stood in the door, her face grey and a slight tremble in her hand. With a small gulp she pointed directly at me with more than an ounce of fear; very slowly I turned round but was stopped. The man was there, his wand was bared at pointed straight at my head, almost touching me, he had appeared from no where.

'Lower your wand-' he said darkly in a low voice, I let out a small gasp and then turned to face him properly, I couldn't see his face as yet again this person's face was hidden apart from a pair of dark glowing green eyes, his cloak was made of a thick material that hung around him when he moved though it still flowed behind him in the breeze.

'Who are you?' I whispered into the still air, I couldn't hear anything more than the shallow breathing of myself and who I guessed was Tonks; a deadly silence fell as we both stopped breathing to hear what this person was doing or if there were more.

'You know who I am, come on, you do really-' he whispered into my ear, his breath moving my hair ever so slightly. I closed my eyes as I tried to work out who on earth this person was: who did I know who was capable of that sort of thing?

But when I opened my eyes he was gone.

NEW PARAGRAPH

'It has come to my attention- that an unknown assailant- was sighted- in the school today, he is armed and dangerous so be very aware, thank you,' Dumbledore said with Snape's quiet, drawling voice; taking unnecessary breaths between every few words. Slowly he sat down in the silence of the hall; everyone was shocked, the first year Hufflepuffs looked like they had wet themselves they were so scared. After a pregnant pause loud talking broke out, children and staff alike all speculating on who and how this person got in.

'Who is he-''Can Dumbledore stop him?' 'Of course he can! He's Dumbledore!' 'But he hasn't stopped him yet, he sounded scared!' 'He's DUMBLEDORE! Of course he's not scared!'

A small tap on my arm made me aware that most of the staff table were staring at me in avid anticipation.

'Albus says you were the one who saw him first!' Filius squeaked in a strange mix of fear and excitement, his eyes were bright and sparkling which was odd as normally you couldn't see his eyes from behind his large, squirrel like eyebrows.

'Yes, along with Ms. Tonks and Harry Potter,' I mumbled with a large shrug.

'Harry Potter? He's an odd one that one! Always knows what's happening before it's happened he does-' piped up a greatly interested Pomona with a hint of distaste. What had Harry done?

'Like what?'

'None of that now,' Dumbledore said brightly from a fee seats down, his eyes twinkled in the candle light though his face was grave, 'Mr. Potter is not a suspect in this case, please extinguish those ideas now,' with a disgruntled mutter Pomona turned back to her food, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to cause such dislike in the usually gentle lady I knew.

As I picked at my food, my mind still on the encounter, I noticed a small bunch of Slytherin sixth years start to stand up; the leader of which was a exceedingly tall boy who looked like a troll had mated with a baboon. As they walked across the hall heads turned towards them before quickly flicking away, first years huddled together in little bundles to escape the group which seemed intent on getting to a certain place an quickly. They reminded me of a hit squad, feared by all but not unstoppable. A Ravenclaw with long brown hair stood at the edge of her table, her nose buried in a book which she seemed intent on finishing as she avidly flicked through the pages, whilst the others of her house edges away she seemed oblivious of the oncoming danger until it hit her- quite literally; the baboon troll gave her a slight shove that sent her stumbling, she flinched away before scooping her book off the floor and shuffling off. Finally the destination of the group was revealed: the Gryffindor table, what a surprise! They stormed towards the far end of the table before stopping behind a tall black haired boy. Harry.

One of the girls in the group tapped him on the shoulder menacingly causing Harry to turn around to become face to face with the bunch of surly sixth years. With a confident smirk Harry stood up slowly to face them, the sixth years said something to him that must have been a threat of some sort but Harry stood strong; he stepped out from the bench and stood in the aisle, his grin even more pronounced. A small shriek from the first year Gryffindors shook me from my passive observation, with a wary look I watched the meeting. A tall boy with wavy brown hair stepped forward menacingly, his wand in hand, all the Gryffindors had by now inched further and further away until it was just Harry along on the bench, so much for Gryffindor bravery!

'No!' Harry's voice cut clearly through the great hall though it couldn't have been more than conversational level, his eyes glowed and you could almost see his magic swirling though it wasn't like the sort children did; no, it was on purpose, he had meant to let his magic show. The tall brown haired boy stepped back, his arms barring Harry from getting to the other Slytherins; one by one they scarpered.

'And that, my friends, is the mystery of Harry Potter,'

NEW PARAGRAPH BUT FFN WONT LET IT BE NORMAL!

A small knock on my office on my office door snapped me awake, with a brisk walk I reached the door, a glass of Fire Whiskey still in my hand from before I fell asleep.

'Mr. Finnigan, what a surprise,' I said wiping my eyes of sleep.

'Sir, I'm here for my detention,' Seamus almost sang, I must have worn a face of complete confusion as he wore an amused smile before carrying on in his lilting voice, 'you know, the one you set me yesterday?' Another grin.

'Oh yes!' The one for setting fire to an assignment he and Harry had been working on, the one where they had to make little birds and practice defensive charms on- never again.

'Do come in,' I said curtly before stepping aside, with a small nod Seamus stepped into my classroom; out of the corner of his bag I could see a small box of fireworks poking out: Gregonovitche's Crazy Crackers.

'Sir, what am I going to do?' Seamus asked from the front of the classroom, his bag dumped on the floor next to my desk and his legs crossed under his desk.

'Mr. Finnigan, Seamus, you are to tell me everything you know, and I mean everything, about Harry Potter,' I said darkly, I leant forward, my elbows on my knees. Seamus' face grew wary, his eyes suspicious; he leant back into his chair slowly. He let out a sharp breath and with a small lick of his lips he began.

'Harry- Harry is very private. I know next to nothing about his home life, I don't even know what his family are called,' Seamus stopped suddenly, his face stopped in horror, I urged him silently to keep talking, 'I know one thing though: Harry is more powerful than anyone else, he doesn't show how powerful he truly is but you can tell, there is a darkness that no one normally sees. My best friend is a person I barely know, he deals in secrets and lies. I shouldn't be telling you this,' Seamus closed his eyes and with a small, sad smile turned once more to me and looked me straight in the eye.

'Don't fight with Harry James Potter Professor- you will lose,'

'Is he happy?' I asked unfazed. Of course the mysterious boy would be powerful with a secret, how could he not? He was all that I imagined a young dark lord to be: powerful with oodles of charisma.

'In Harry's words: 'How can you judge a person's happiness when they don't know it themselves?''

I stood up quickly and scribbled down 'Find out where Harry lives' on a scrap of parchment lying on my desk before dashing over to the bookshelf; I stood there staring at the books, my fingers running along the spines of the books slowly, desperately trying to make a link between what I had just heard and what I knew. A small cough from behind startled me from my searching, a sharp spin on my feet later I came to face a confused Seamus.

'You may go, do not speak of this meeting-' I said quietly before turning back to my books, I heard the hurried scuffle of shoes against stone and the quiet click of the door opening. 'To ANYONE!' I said just a tad louder though with a lot more bite. I could tell Seamus knew I meant it as I heard a loud gulp and, after the closing of the door, running down the corridor.

Harry James Potter:

Knows more than he should

Powerful beyond reason

Dark?

Seen hardship and pain

Been tortured. Well if his Boggart was anything to go by...

Very private.

Deadly.

**A/N: wow, I had a serious case of writer's block when writing this! Please read, favourite, follow and review! Xx **


	5. Chapter 5: yet again, go away

Chapter 4.5:

Follows Seamus' POV:

I was so bored. I'm not joking, I was absolutely bored out of my Irish potato crazed brains. Harry had detention again and so I was left with a bunch of blithering idiots otherwise known as first year Hufflepuffs. I didn't mean to get stuck with them but Harry was dragged off with Filch and then Justin Finch-Fletchley started talking to me about some inane rubbish- at least when Harry talked to me I found intelligent conversation even if I was left confused by the high speed of his thoughts and topic changes. Justin kept talking to me even though I clearly wasn't paying the tiniest fragment of attention. Why wouldn't he just SHUT UP?! I couldn't take any more of his drivel. I pretended to check my pocket watch and pulled a well practiced face of horror and innocence.

'Justin, I'm so sorry but I've got to go!' I gasped before leaping off the bench that he'd dragged me to, grabbed my bag and legged it along the charms corridor and along to defence where I knew Harry was.

I jogged up to the defence classroom, knocked quickly before bursting in causing Lupin to jump about ten feet into the air.

'Mr. Finnigan, are you supposed to be in detention with me as well as Mr. Potter?' he asked with startled mirth, inclining his head towards to silent form of Harry. You could practically see his boredom radiating off him; Harry was one of those people who always had to have something to occupy himself with (that was one of the main reasons we did so many pranks!).

'Yes I- I do sir,' I lied with a certain amount of guilt that made the corners of Harry's lip turn up slightly, he could always tell when I was lying just from the way I constructed my sentences among other techniques. If I'm brutally honest, I'm actually quite scared of his accuracy.

'Riiiiiight, if you're that desperate!' Lupin snorted as he shuffled some of his papers on the desk, 'Okay, I need someone to pick out the duelling pairs from a hat for the exam. Can I trust you?' Lupin gave me a look almost challenging me to make the pairs bias. Too bad for him I liked a challenge and by the even bigger upturned corner smile thing Harry was pulling, so did he.

'No sir, of course not,' I grinned sheepishly to Harry who could very clearly see what I meant making Lupin let out a bark of laughter as he set his papers down.

'Alright, but save the best till last if you get what I mean?' he said pointedly, slightly inclining his head towards the bored figure of Harry who was now lolling over a desk on his back somehow. What a normal child.

'Sir, one quick question: am I allowed to put weaker people grade wise against stronger people in the first few rounds?'

'Yes I've sorted people in order of their academic achievements with a bit of shuffling when I deem it appropriate. If I were you I'd use your common sense,' Lupin shrugged before leaving me to it.

'_Goyle vs Crabbe_

_Longbottom vs Parkinson_

_Brown vs Weasley_

_Granger vs Malfoy_

_Finnigan (me :D ) vs Nott_

_Zabini vs Greengrass_

_Boot vs Finch Fletchley...'_

The list went on and on and on for what felt like FOREVER! Seriously, I don't think I've ever written a list that long before. It was likely a bloody book! Eventually I reached Harry's name and with a sigh I tried to pair him.

Patil? Too weak, she would be crushed in a minute. Thomas? Seriously, that kid freaks out at a spider's web. Su Li? I swear she's left anyway? Besides, the last time I saw her duel she dropped her own wand without someone sending a spell at her. So that left Lupin who had only entered the tournament to even out the numbers- joy. I get to see my best friend get his butt whipped by a teacher.

'Sir, Harry's left over and so are you, do you want to duel him now or what?' I asked from my desk. Lupin looked up from his third year essays to give me an inquisitive look before setting down his quill.

'None others?' he questioned with more than a hint of doubt.

'Yeah, well there were but, quite honestly, compared to Harry they look like lambs next to a Hungarian Horntail and Harry's the Horntail,' I said dead seriously making Harry burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. I'm not joking, he actually has the strangest sense of humour ever known to mankind; in fact, I'm not even sure it is humour or just that anything non 'dull' or 'boring' made him crack up, seeing as how he believed most things to be dull unless they required any form of attention it was most likely the latter.

'Professor,' Harry said wryly, 'I'm quite sure the class would find it- entertaining, one might say, to watch two wizards, such as you and I, duel. I believe that it would actually aid my studies more than duelling any other person in the year would because, to be honest, it's not as if I have to concentrate whilst duelling those imbeciles,' Harry said coyly with more than a hint of arrogance which gained him an annoyed 'oi' from me- the nerve of that git.

'Yes but I don't believe there will be much competition, you're only eleven after all,' Lupin laughed- obviously he had forgotten the last time he duelled Harry... and lost, something Harry was all too keen to remind him.

'So, am I allowed to use those spells I used last time? The ones I created?' you could see Lupin's brain ticking over as Harry's smile grew wider and wider until it dropped back to its usual position of indifference. Lupin opened his mouth to speak, closed it, swallowed and tried again.

'I suppose so, there's not much point holding back,' he said, his brow furrowed, 'Why don't we say that you and I can have a bit of a knock about before hand to warm up before actually duelling?'

'Sounds grand,' Harry smirked jumping off the desk to inspect an old tome across the room with black leather and silver lettering, 'Professor, your choice of reading may not be the wisest to have out on display lest someone, heaven forbid, decides to use it against you,' Harry murmured darkly, his voice, although low, carried across the bare room as clear as crystal.

'Is that a threat, Mr. Potter?' Lupin breathed with more than a hint of anger.

'No, more of a- statement that I strongly suggest you take into account,' Harry said before giving me a wink and leaving the room, I went to follow but was stopped by a hand of our favourite local snoop- Lupin.

'Yes sir?'

'I don't believe your detention is over yet,' Lupin remarked as he pointed to a chair at the front of the room where the duelling papers were, 'Or you could halve your detention time and answer my questions,'

I stared at him in disbelief. Did he honestly believe I'd just give in like that? Why on earth would I share my best friend's secrets to a man we barely knew?

'Sir, I can't help but wonder why you need to know about Harry and his personal life,' I said very clearly in a way that I desperately hoped conveyed the annoyance I was feeling. As if I would rat out my friend.

'Well, he doesn't seem very happy and I knew his parents so I want to be able to try and help him in any way possible,' Lupin said calmly but I could see how shifty he was, going from one foot to another, there was more to this than met the eye. Definitely something to tell Harry.

'Well sir, I'll say thank you for your concern on Harry's behalf and what would you like to know?' I asked with an intense stare... Well, when I say intense I really mean that it was as intimidating as an eleven year old could make it ( excluding Harry, that kid's stare was like freaking Voldemort was looking right at you when he wanted it to).

'First question: does Harry try with his school work?'

'No, he finds it 'dull' and thinks 'even a baboon could do this, what sort of imbecile couldn't?'' Lupin looked shocked at that which was strange because the staff liked to gossip, everyone knew that and if you didn't, you obviously hadn't met Flitwick, so why wouldn't Lupin know about Harry's ability to just do things?

'How long does he spend on school work each day?'

'About an hour, long enough to make it detailed, accurate and to show he knows his stuff but not long enough to make his essays dull,' again, the surprise. Did this man know Harry at all? He stared at me long and hard, his eyes drilling gaping great holes into the back of my head but I didn't give in... I couldn't give in, I had to keep Harry's secrets for him. Lupin blinked and with a small smile, turned away.

'You must realise that I only want to find out who Harry really is, to see what's behind the layers of dark and light he's built around himself,' he spoke delicately, as if to phrase his ideas in such a way that I would mysteriously become putty in his hands and bend precisely to his will, 'It's almost as if he's ravelled himself up to such an extent that when a strand comes loose he can't seem to place it back,'

Silence.

'Sir- If I'm honest, I don't believe asking me will give you any of the answers you need or want because, if I'm honest, I barely know them myself. Now please, pleased stop asking me these questions,' I snapped, my eyes narrowed as I stared down the man in front of me. Lupin's golden eyes widened fractionally as he watched my anger grow- I wished he would just leave Harry alone! It wasn't like Harry'd actually done anything _bad_... More- bending of the rules. Taking the silence that hung in the room as a dismissal, I jumped off the wooden desk where I had originally perched, scooped up my bag, swung it over my shoulder and quickly left.

'Have a good holiday, sir,' I called from half way out the door, I got a disgruntled 'you too,' in return.

Whilst I was leaving I realised that it wasn't that I disliked Lupin, he just didn't go about things the right way. Not that I was entirely sure what the right way was. But he was just unsettling.

I walked through the empty grey corridors, my shoes making little clicks with every step that amplified and echoed down the hall, I could almost hear my own blood pumping around my body it was so quiet, almost deathly. I wandered past old men with long white beards and little robes as I made my way to nowhere in particular, but one stopped me. It was Harry. I froze on the spot and bent towards the portrait, leaning in closer to peer at the man in the picture. He had black hair and the same green eyes as Harry had but they were painted Avada Kedavra green like Harry had when he was angry or particularly overcome by emotion. His hair was fairly long and his curls brushed just below his ears, swaying slightly from an invisible wind. I brought my finger out to touch it, as if to check it was actually there but a voice stopped me.

'Alright, you've been staring at 'im for almost two minutes, wha' ya doin'?' it was a man with a herd of goats on the wall behind me. He had a long pointed hat but it was covered by goat hair by the looks of it. I just stared at him. 'Oi, lad, I'm talkin' ta ya, wha'ya'doin?'

'This man looks just like my best friend,' I stumbled over my words, 'I was just looking-'

'To see if i' was him? Yeah, we've had a couple of those sorts over the years, ain't we Tom?' he shouted across to a short man with a mug of what looked like- blood.

'Yeah, they almost never are their friends though. Everyone knows those eyes only come from the Slyv'rin line,' Tom nodded as if he had just released top secret information.

'Slytherin?'

'Yes boy, you dumb or somefin? You know dey're Slyverin if dey've got da eyes,'

'Not all of dem do, Gaunt didn'...'

'Yea, bu' he was dir'y, weird ya get me?'

'It's only ever the heir that gets dem. Somefin to do wid da blood,'

'So this man here, he's the heir?' I asked quite confused by the revelation that Harry may be of Slytherin heritage. Tom looked about skittishly before turning back to me and whispering.

'Not just de heir eiver, he's the man 'imself,' wide eyed, I backed away from the portrait as fast as I could. That _man _was responsible for so many deaths and so much pain and I hated him for it.

'That's Salazar Slytherin?' I whispered.

'Yes and that's why hardly anyone ever finds their friend,'

'Has anybody ever found him to be their friend?' I swallowed, my eyes never leaving the Harry look alike in front of me.

'Just da one-'

'Tom Riddle,'

'He was differen','

'Spooky like,'

'He _was_ differen','

'And he looked just like wha' Slyverin did,'

'And he looked like your friend by wha' you've said,'

'Thanks-' I mumbled before sprinting as fast as I could to the dorm where I knew Harry would be waiting for me.

'Well, he was- _odd. _' I could just hear Tom from behind me, speaking in his broad accent.

_I had to get away._

* * *

**_A/N: This is a filler with a bit of plot in but I needed a short-ish chapter to fill the gap between this and the next which is three times as long! Thank you for reading and have a good 24th June! xx please review and follow and favourite and all that jazz!_**


	6. Chapter 6: tubes, flats and India

Chapter 5:

End of term passed rather uneventfully. Harry and Seamus pulled a major prank which involved one in ten people being stuck to the ceiling, regardless who they were nor which house they were in. If McGonagall was honest, she really should have forseen something of the sort taking place; with the twins out of the business and falling to supplying the two new pranksters, it fell to Harry and Finnigan to fill the school's need for entertainment. It had been rather amusing, however, when Severus found himself upside down, his 'bat cape' as it had beem nicknamed by yours truly, hanging over his head. It had taken over ten minutes to get them all down.

Sitting down in her chair, McGonagall picked up her Evening Herald to read about the latest comings and goings of the French minister and his affair with the Swedish foreign secretary. Delacour always was McGonagall's first choice for minister and now the now-ex minister's true colours were as aired as a fox in a wind tunnel. She was broken by her musings by a head emerging from her fireplace in the form of Remus Lupin.

'What ever is the matter?'

'Harry Potter got on the train but disappeared before we arrived. Can't find him, saw him with Finnigan earlier. Minerva, what should I do?' the words tumbled out of his mouth at an almost impossible rate before he stopped to breath.

'I shall tell Albus, carry on searching. If I don't contact you within twenty minutes stop searching,' and with that she swished out of the room, the French Minister's affair out of mind.

* * *

McGonagall walked swiftly through the maze of passageways around the school breathing heavily, droplets of sweat running down her forehead as she pushed through cobwebs and stumbled over the stone steps, desperately she made her way to Dumbledore's office. With a final pant she reached the griffin and muttered 'legless Laurence beans' and ran up the staircase.

'Albus!' she cried as she pushed open the door to his study where he sat, idly sucking on a lemon drop. His head shot up and he stared at her, his eyes wide with worry- what had made his deputy so anxious?

'Minerva, is something the matter?' he said softly, his eyes drifting to the array of stones and machines all placed on a table in the corner of the room, some glowed green others a ghastly shade of red, one, one stood black.

'Yes, it's Harry Potter, he's gone missing,' she panted, bent over forwards she tried to regain her breath. Dumbledore stood up quickly, his eyes no longer held their twinkle, his face paled dramatically and aged ten years.

'When was he last seen?' he croaked as he briskly walked over to the instruments he had been staring at seconds before. Drawing his wand, he started making patterns in the air, a burst of magic flaring each time he cast a spell.

'On the train, he- he got on but no one saw him, not even Finnigan! He just vanished!' McGonagall's eyes started to water as she bit he lip- she had failed Lily and James! She had lost their son. She should have taken better care of him, assigned a prefect or-

'People do not _vanish_ Minerva,' Dumbledore barked before turning to another object not unlike a spinning top, it had a long brass tube with a circle at the top the size of a tuppence made of silver, further on top was a glass case with a spinner inside, one that had fallen over. It must have held some significance as Dumbledore's eyes widened dramatically and he took a sharp breath.

'_The wards-_' Dumbledore breathed, grabbing McGonagall's wrist violently and pulling her into side-along apparition. As the squeezing sensation fell uncomfortably into place, McGonagall couldn't help but remember the face of horror and fear over her old friend's face. The look that she had never seen on his face before. The look she hoped she'd never see again.

They arrived with a quiet pop in the centre of an almost silent cul-de-sac, identical houses lined either side of the immaculate road, the bushes were trimmed perfectly into exact shapes, flowers in perfectly presented hanging baskets. Dusk was taking its hold as they walked along the silent street, the sun threw twisted shadows on the grey pavement, grotesque shapes morphing the otherwise clear path into one that could only be described as creepy. A bitter taste hung in the air, one that Dumbledore couldn't put his finger on, he hadn't felt it for what felt like forever. It wasn't so much a taste, more a feeling that manifested itself in that way.

'I know this place,' McGonagall whispered, peering over the top of her glasses, her green eyes taking in the road.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said gravely, 'Yes, this is where young Harry Potter lived,'

'Lived?'

'The wards have fallen, this is no longer his home,' Dumbledore said his tone angry as he strode forward towards the white front door of number four, a stack of letters lay unopened on the 'WELCOME' doormat- oh the irony.

'Where is he now?' McGonagall asked in her Scottish brogue.

'I do not know, and I fear we never will' at McGonagall's gasp, Dumbledore continued morbidly, 'Remember the incident with assailant? Yes well all the staff - apart from Remus, you and myself- all leapt to the conclusion it was in fact Harry but we could never find any proof, Harry is unique in that respect- he allows you to know things that he wants you to know and I fear that as long as he wants to stay hidden, that's what will happen, he will stay hidden,'

'But you're Albus Dumbledore!' McGonagall cried before rapping on the door with more gust than she would've if it were not for the shock that the great Albus Dumbledore was bested by a twelve year old!

'And Tom grew to be Voldemort, I couldn't stop him-' Dumbledore muttered before peering through the letterbox. Darkness: that was all he could see. Standing up, he exchanged a look with his colleague before silently unlocking the door and pushing it open.

'I fear that Harry may have already been-'

'Pray, how can you tell?' Minerva muttered, sarcasm ringing in each word but Dumbledore just smiled.

'Everything has been moved in a rush,' he said quietly. When Albus pointed it out it was perfectly clear to see the scuffle that had happened , Minerva realised, photos were out of place, the rug had been moved recently and, most of all, the house felt dead. Not just quiet, but like something or _someone _had stripped it of all life, 'No muggle would take this little care, no, not Petunia at least. Something or someone came along,' pulling out a small pocket watch, Dumbledore looked around before placing it next to his ear, he closed his eyes and with a resigned sigh, fell silent.

_'Hello Aunt, I'm home-'_

_'What are you doing here freak?!' someone squawked._

_'Collecting my things-'_

_'YOU CANNOT COME INTO THIS HOUSE UNANNOUNCED AND-'_

_'Be quiet you mudblood filth! I don't want to be here, on the contrary, I would prefer to be anywhere else!'_

_'Listen here you wretched-' a male voice sounded that time, it was full of fury. Almost scary._

_'SILENCE! As I was saying, I'm leaving! And I will never come back. Now, for the wards that surround this prison, they fall as soon as I take one step off this hell hole, and then what happens, eh.?_

_You die._

_Violently._

_But not at my hand, no no no!' a cold, cruel laugh played through the time twister, chilling Albus to the bone in a way he hadn't in fifty years,' The wards are not just monitored by myself and Dumbledore, who is by the way going to be listening, say hello everyone!' frightened pleas for help played through his earpiece, pleas of men with no hope, 'And Dumbledore, did you really think I wouldn't realise?! You're a fool. Oh, and you do realise you're being watched as you listen don't you?_

_What was I saying? Ah yes! Death Eaters! They all have keys to the wards courtesy of a certain Professor but you can work that out! So as soon as the wards drop, so does the hiding place and KAPOW!_

_So, please, save yourselves._

_And one last thing Dumbledore: do not mistake me for evil for evil hides in the dark, but the dark not in the evil. Remember this if it is the one thing you remember of me,'_

Dumbledore took the time twister away from his ear and slowly looked at his colleague, a small tear trickled down his cheek as he placed his invention in his breast pocket.

'What happened?' McGonagall breathed as she took in the shaken wizard before her. Dumbledore just stared at the silent house around him, now he looked carefully he could see scrapes along the side of the stairs and out of the corner of his eye he could see a blood smear on the cupboard under the stairs' door. It was little more than a red brown smudge but it was obviously by no means paint, not with the conversation- if you could call it that- Dumbledore had just heard.

'Harry Potter has done what I never thought someone so young could do,' he said wearily staring at Minerva over his half moon glasses.

'What would that be?' McGonagall snapped.

'He worked out how to see wards apparently... He said so himself that he knew who had put the wards up and who knew about them,' Dumbledore sighed, his eyes had grown dark and had lost their twinkle as he had heard further into the conversation. Harry Potter was a lost cause, he feared.

'How so?'

'He knew about Severus' past and his current actions, I believe that he in fact knows a lot more. His voice was too- calm, too cold to know anything less,' Dumbledore said as he turned to face his companion.

'But people don't just know things like that. No one but you and, to an extent, I know about this!' McGonagall said harshly, 'How could a first year know so much?'

Dumbledore gave McGonagall a long hard look, his lips tight as he observed her, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Something big.

'Do you remember Tom Riddle?' Dumbledore said at last, his eyes steely. Minerva shook her head slowly, a slow look of curiosity on her face, 'Tom Riddle was a young man with a large amount of power, very studious, always in control of his magic, much like Mr. Potter- admittedly though, Mr. Potter doesn't need to study; according to Mr. Finnigan he doesn't have to study to learn magic,'

'Don't be ignorant Albus!' Minerva snapped, her face annoyed as she glared at the sober professor next to her, 'All students have to study, no one can be that good at magic at age eleven!'

'That is where you are wrong, my dear Minerva,' Dumbledore sadly shook his head, 'Harry Potter is something of a prodigy who breaks the laws of magic on a daily basis. In your lessons with him would you not agree that he is always perfect with his transfigurations within the lesson?'

'Only after Granger,' McGonagall snorted before beginning to walk around the house taking in the maroon carpet that clashed horribly with the lemon yellow walls. Muggles, she thought with a smirk.

'Yes but have you ever seen him do it wrong? And always after Granger? No matter the occasion?' Dumbledore probed, with a small gasp McGonagall's face was etched with fearful recognition. She reached a shaking hand into the inside pocket of her robes and pulled out a circular disk of pure gold, it glinted in the soft light shining through the bare windows.

'He transfigured this last month as an 'extra curricular project' and gave it to me. Why hasn't it changed back yet, Albus?' Dumbledore sadly inclined his head, as if to show McGonagall exactly what he meant, 'You mean he's actually that strong? But none apart from you are that strong-'

'Minerva, as much as it pains me to say this, I believe he is stronger. Now we must flee, I fear we are in grave danger,' and with that Dumbledore took hold of his pale companion and apparated out, not noticing the pair of eyes watching from the cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

A lanky teen pushed through the bustle of the London Underground - **for those who don't know, that's an underground train system in London, also called 'the Tube'. The British equivalent of the Subway** - his face covered by his hood and a long black fringe that just covered his startling green eyes; he walked with a sense of urgency, his eyes down as he dodged out the way of rushing commuters desperately trying to get home from work. In his pocket was a long thin bulge running along the side of his leg, a small black lump at the top; his finger twitched suddenly as he was roughly pushed into the side of the station against a poster of yet another West End show playing at the Apollo. As the man walked away the boy was surprised that the man couldn't feel the daggers that he was shooting at the back of his head. With a small flick of his fringe he made his way to the exit and onto Victoria Street, where a salesmen accosted him trying to sell him various muggle objects like headphones.

Climbing onto the red double decker bus, the teen shoved in his headphones and turned up his music until everything was tuned out except for the hum of the engine behind him. A short while later he felt a small prod on his left arm, turning to face the proder he pulled out his headphones and gave the woman a sharp look.

'Yes?' he said with as much distaste as the human voice could muster.

'Sorry, it's just you've been sitting there for about half an hour and I wanted to make sure you were okay,' she blushed, her blonde hair twirled within her long fingers, 'I'm India, what's your name?'

'James, if you must know,' he said a bit more warmly before starting to put his headphones back in with a almost invisible roll of his eyes- people were so nosy! It was like they always had to know something about everyone. Couldn't they just observe and then they'd find out all they would ever need to know!

'So James, where you headed?' India asked with a smile.

'Are all British people this friendly?' he muttered to himself more than anyone around him but apparently India found it amusing as she let out a tinkling laugh.

'No, it's just you're interesting, it's not everyday you meet a wizard on the bus in the middle of central London,' she whispered with a smirk as he watched 'James' face change from disinterest to confusion before returning to its emotionless face.

'You should watch your tongue lest you find yourself under the questioning of the wizard cops,'

'Wizard cops'?' India laughed, 'That's hilarious! Besides, the muggle next to us is deaf, they don't even know we're talking,'

'I wasn't speaking of that filth,' he sneered, 'Some people would love to see heads roll from saying things like that. Purebloods who believe our world should stay secret- myself for one,' he said with more than a hint of disdain. India eyed the person she thought to be 'James', shrugged before smiling.

'I see your point. Anyway, where are you going? I'm pretty sure a nice pureblood like yourself doesn't get the lowly London Bus without good reason,'

'My family hates me so, naturally, I left,' 'James' said crystal clear causing India's face to shift from one of happy amusement to a look of shock, 'But of course I have provisions and am amply street wise,'

'But you can't just live by yourself! You're what? 15?' India stuttered, clutching her bag for some comfort.

'I'm actually 12 but who's counting... Besides, I have enough money to rent a flat or something, I'll be fine,' 'James' chuckled in a way so relaxed India could scare believe it. She watched him as he looked out the window, watching the world go by as if this could possibly be a normal day rather than a day on which he, twelve year old boy, had left his parents to live on his own.

'And your parents don't mind your leaving?'

'My parents are dead and I was abused by my Aunt and Uncle from the age of 3; I don't believe that anyone will really care that much,' he watched India carefully as she stuttered to get her words out, pouted before grabbing ahold of 'James' and pulling him out of his seat. (From now on, imagine that James has '...' either side)

'You're living with me now,' India said as sternly as she could muster, 'I'm 17 and live above Flourish and Blotts by myself. You are going to change that,'

'Why on earth would you want me to live with you? I'm not exactly good company. Besides, you've got a meeting with Remus Lupin in an hour to discuss books for the next year- what am I going to do during that meeting? I could always go and get my own place,' the teen said with a twinge of hope but it was soon dashed by a bark of laughter and a smirk from India.

'I don't know how you know about that meeting but yes I have and as for you getting your own place: no! I've said you're with me now,' India chuckled as James pulled a overly exaggerated sad face, 'Actually, how did you know about that meeting?'

'You've got 2:30 written on the back of your hand, an important time then. A meeting? Family? Lunch? No, too late for lunch so a meeting and besides, you've already eaten,' at that India shot James an incredulous look which made James sigh in the sheer stupidity he was facing- it was obvious, wasn't it? 'You have crumbs on your collar. Moving on, your bag is full of books for Defence Against the Dark Arts from years 1-7, you said that you'd already left school and now work at Flourish and Blotts, a well known book store used for Hogwarts students. Logical explanation you're meeting with a Hogwarts Professor to find out which books they are putting on the book list so you can up your stock. The Professor is Remus John Lupin and the time now is 1:31... Any questions?' 'James' listed off in a dull tone as if talking to an idiot but in his eyes was an excited twinkle as he recited his observations to an awe struck India. India gulped and opened her mouth to say something, after a moment's hesitation she obviously decided against it as she snapped her mouth shut before promptly holding James' hand and getting off the slowing bus into the middle of a busy London street. People dashed past, their minds on other things as they bustled past one another, solely focusing on reaching their destination.

'Muggles,' James groaned as he was barged into by a very non-apologetic man texting his wife. That was exactly why he disliked muggles, they rushed everywhere not bothering to open their eyes to the real world- his world. Wizards weren't much better but at least they were open to the possibility of inexplainable things and relished in it.

'James, we can't stand here all day, we've got to keep moving-' India said in hushed tones as they were knocked about by the rush hour pedestrians, 'The Leaky Cauldron's just over here!'

James snorted in mirth- of course e knew where the Leaky Cauldron was, he'd been visiting it since he was what? 5?

'Going to miss your meeting, are we?' 'James' taunted with a wicked smile making India pout but with no real bite. Straightening her tartan skirt, India grabbed ahold of James' tanned hand and pulled him to the battered door leading to the pub on the corner; people just walked past, oblivious to the literal magic that was taking place metres away, James couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

'Okay, I'm meeting Remus at- hang on, where was it?' India muttered as she rummaged through her canvas bag in search for the scrap of parchment with the address on, '32 Whimsworth Avenue, just off Diagon Alley apparently... Can't say I've ever seen that before!' India exclaimed as she shoved the letter back in her bag, turning to James a sparkle grew in her eye as they slipped through Diagon Alley not paying attention to the street vendors selling various goods like pendants and talismans that James could tell from a mile off wouldn't work.

They strolled up the almost empty street in happy silence just watching the world pass as they walked; in the pit of James' stomach he could feel something long lost: the feeling of family. He had found someone who would live with him even though he was who he was, it didn't matter to India that he deposed muggles nor that he could tell things about her that not even she knew about herself- it all mattered to him in a fundamental way. With a barely visible smile he wandered along side India who was mumbling things to herself, undoubtedly things she had to say, things she couldn't forget.

'You'll be fine and if you're not, then I can back you up,' James said in the kindest tone he had spoken with in a long time, shocking not only himself but India.

'You- you would?' she asked distracted as she started to walk up the steps to the avenue- apparently the avenue was actually above the first layer of houses but hidden from sight, no wonder she hadn't seen it before.

'Yes, of course I would, don't make me repeat myself,' James snapped, it wasn't that he disliked India, quite the opposite in fact, he just couldn't stand to repeat himself. Was what he said not of enough value to pay attention to the first time round? James thought irritated.

India nodded distracted as she turned the corner onto a little branch of dishevelled houses leaving James annoyed. The road ahead was cobbled with smooth grey stones that glistened as the light reflected off the damp from the rain from earlier that day, small puddles had collected in the cracks and holes between stones giving the street a distinct depressed feel. As James was dragged along the road by India he couldn't help but try to piece together the insignificant lives of the local people:

Number 4 had a small dog and had a minimum of five grandchildren but no more than seven - scratch marks positioned half way up the door, not caused by rodent as it was too high up but too low for a large dog, there was a well used swing in the back garden as well as photos visible from the front window containing five to seven children in varying ones. Number 5 was home to a drunkard if the piles of sick were anything to go by- pleasant folk, James thought to himself. After deducing that Number 8 was having an affair with Number 10 James had had enough of the skewed lives of the weirdos along the road. Just at the right time, India pulled James up to a door and knocked hard.

'You do realise that you could dislocate my shoulder from pulling that hard?' James said but India shushed him as she rummaged through her bag for some form or other. James eyed the door before them: old, blue, hasn't been reprinted in a long time- uncared for? Newly bought? No, the garden is in nice condition even though there aren't many plants growing, in comparison to the rest of the house the garden's much neater. So, lack of money OR Lupin is a squib. James immediately dispelled that thought- a stupid notion, a Defence Professor with no magic?! Heads would roll. So, either past caring or decided to place his efforts else where. James' line of thought was interrupted by the battered door opening and the pleasant face of one Remus Lupin appearing in the gap, Lupin grinned and pulled the door fully open before inviting the pair into the dark hallway.

'India and-? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware there was to be two representatives coming here,' Remus chuckled to ease the confusion.

'Oh no, this isn't a representative-' India began but was cut off by a certain black haired teen.

'No, I don't even work there!'

'No, you don't,' India said pointedly before carrying on, 'This is my flat mate who came along for some reason. He can go if you want?' India said very quickly to Remus who looked at the pair and nodded with a face of complete confusion as the boy who couldn't be older than fifteen muttered 'thank you!' and made a gesture of praying to his ceiling.

'What's your name then?' Remus asked the still hooded James who smirked and, with a small wink to India who gave him a warning look, pulled down his hood.

'Alright Professor?' he laughed as Remus stood in the hallway with a gobsmacked expression.

'Do you two know each other? Is that how you knew about my meeting, James?' India accused with a face of stone.

'That's no James,' Remus mumbled, as white as a sheet, 'Harry, what are you doing with a flatmate?'

'I'm sorry, I refused to live with those pigs anymore so I did what anyone would do: I took matters into my own hands. It's not like living with someone else is an issue anyway, from all accounts India has a stable job and wants company' Harry said, seemingly relieved to not have to hold up the façade anymore. Remus rose one eyebrow in a way that clearly said 'I don't know what I expected' and proceeded to shake his head whilst muttering something about 'James' and 'sneaky old git'. It wasn't that James and Harry were identical, in many ways they were more different than anyone would have thought, it was just certain things Harry did screamed James; Remus wasn't sure if it was his messy black hair that they both wore with pride or just the way he held himself but at that point Harry was James in Remus' mind... just a more sneaky, independent version.

'So you're telling me that my new flatmate lied about his first name and what on earth-' India cut off mid-rant to stare at Harry as though he was some sort of God, 'Hang on- Harry? As in Harry-'

'Potter.' Harry drawled with more than a hint of distaste,' Harry freaking Potter. Congrats on your new flatmate!' he sneered sarcastically; Remus coughed sideways but Harry could hear a laugh hidden underneath his hacks. India was still frozen, her jaw wide open suspended in a way that Remus was sure would enable her to catch more flies than he before had deemed possible. How did her jaw drop _that_ far?

'Wow, nice to meet you,' she said nodding her head, she must have realised her mouth was hanging open as she snapped it shut with a slight flush.

'Nice to meet you too, now we've got over the celebrity in our midst, why don't we move on to the books?' Harry suggested pointedly making India blush further.

'Yes, now where shall we convene?'

* * *

Dusk had fallen by the time India and Harry made it back to the flat. The door was hidden from padestrian view unless you knew it was there which Harry secretly thought was pretty neat, the door was actually situated off the Alley on a muggle road parallel to the wizard street called Leicester Street. It was a very pretty street right in the centre of London with a small tree surrounded Square right in the middle. Buses trundled by along with black cabs and muggles on Boris Bikes - all in all, a sweet little pocket of London. As they walked up the white limestone steps to the black front door the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up and he couldn't help but feel someone was watching their every move, slowly, oh so slowly, he turned around to see naught but an old man in a ragged over coat walk past and a man with midlength black hair run past, his black trench coat billowing in the wind as he shouted 'COME ON JOHN! WE'VE GOT A CRIMINAL TO CATCH!' shortly followed by a man with close cut grey hair and tanned skin panting as he ran. Weird, Harry thought decidedly.

'It's not much much you've got a whole floor to yourself, kitchen's downstairs along with my room and the sitting room, upstairs is the bathroom, your room, the study office thing and a storage room. Cool?' India said as she pushed a bronze key into the Yale lock and twisted it.

'Yeah, that's great,' Harry breathed as he turned away from the eyes he was sure were there. As the door swung open Harry's heart lifted in anticipation, he could almost taste the freedom, it tasted like... it tasted like cool mint. A long dark hallway was revealed with a set of spiral stairs at the far end, a gap in the ceiling let a chink of golden light fall into the bare hall giving an eerie feeling. India replaced the key in her pocket and shut the door with a click before making her way over to the stairs, her shoes making soft taps on the metal of the steps, Harry saw her disappear through the whole in the ceiling and stood transfixed. _He had a home. _He didn't know how long he stood there for but after what could have been five minutes India's head reappeared.

'You coming up or do you plan on staying in that dump of a hall for the rest of your life?' and with that she vanished again.

Harry, now broken from his stupor, climbed up the steps into the light and what he saw amazed him:

Piles of books stacked on shelves, off artefacts placed proudly on display, a large leather settee and a smaller washed out brown leather love seat... it was like a dream. Harry walked around dazedly, his eyes widening at every slightest thing: the numerous pieces of artwork dotted around in varying stages of completeness, clusters of electronics and, the thing that made Harry's eyes really light up, a microscope. Immediately, Harry dropped what he was doing and ran to it, his eye on the eye piece in a matter of seconds.

'You into science then?' India laughed as she watched his antics. It was a rare occasion when she met someone as lively as her, someone who was willing to not be confined to the wizarding world's strict ideas on what was acceptable and what wasn't.

'You mad?' Harry said from the eye piece, 'I love it! I was planning on doing my GCSEs a couple years early so I could go to the Uni I wanted,' he said, his concentration barely broken from his science, 'And if I'm not wrong, you're studying osmosis in erythrocytes?'

'Yeah, I'm taking a course from the science college down the road and that's this weeks project,' India said from the kitchen, a glass of orange juice in her tanned hand. She smiled at something and grabbed a book from the work surface before opening it and taking a quick flick through, sighing and putting it back on the surface defeated.

'You wouldn't happen to understand what on earth is going on in there, would you?' she sighed to Harry who just grinned.

* * *

'You never did say _how _you managed to get away from your family without being discovered-' India mused as they sat at the table that night over a chinese they'd ordered from down the road. Harry furrowed his brow, deliberated and then put down his noodles.

'Some things are best left not discussed,' he said slowly as he stared India in the eye,' My family were scared of me. They hated me and my parents and several times almost sent me off to an oprhanage, you can imagine how desperate I was to leave and it just so happens that I found a means how,'

'But you can't just _leave_! Your things, your- life,' India said through a mouthful of noodles, her eyes beseeching, 'What do you think Dumbledore will think after he finds out that you've gone?'

'He already knows, I made sure of it. And to be honest, I no longer care, I no longer care for what other people want from me, want me to be because they cannot fathom how I think and what I know,' Harry stated, his tone could be mistaken for arrogance but India could see that he honestly thought that, honestly felt that he wasn't the same as the other people he was surrounded by.

'How are you different?'

'I know things. I see things differently to everyone else, I can look at things and know what happened to them, who they are. People don't like that, they're scared of it, that their darkest secrets can be uncovered by a twelve year old child. Who wants that in a friend? The moment I told you what you were doing today without having been told prior, you were scared, I could see that as clearly as I know the sun will rise tomorrow,' India opened her mouth in indignation but Harry cut her off, 'Admit it, you know you were. You were scared I'd followed you and that I was stalking you,'

'Yes, but I now know that-'

'EXACTLY! You _now _know, but most people don't stick around long enough to see that, to see that I may be scary and that I may be twisted and dark as night on the inside but I'm no freak,' Harry smiled softly at his last sentence, relishing in that he wasn't what everyone said he was, what everyone thought he was and gave him a little bit of happiness to live by.

'Harry,' India said softly, 'What do you want to do this summer?'

'I want to get back on the street,' he said simply, turning back to his noodles.

'We can do that,'

**A/N: Hello! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I've had major family issues and exams so everything's been a bit mucked up recently but after I had one reader begging me to carry on I decided to pick up my laptop and start writing again! Yet again, please read and review and whoever can give me the two references I've managed to work my way in gets Kudos and a mention next chapter! **

**PS: One reference is in the form of a quote in the text and the other a character/action!**


End file.
